Fit for Two
by Dessler
Summary: Post episode for Fit for Duty. HM


Fit for Two

Summary: Post episode for Fit for Duty

Authors Note: Okay, so when I thought of doing this story it was no where close to how it turned out. It kind of took a life of its own. Tell me what you think. Good? Bad?

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown, Virginia

2030 EST

He paused for a moment outside the apartment. Closing his eyes he couldn't help but smile at the past few months. A calm happiness engulfed him. Love tingled throughout his whole body in a way that he didn't even know was possible before. Things were finally right in his life.

Quickly he slid the key into the lock and with a twist of his wrist the door unlocked and swung open. The sweet smell of her filled his nostrils. A soft, vague smell that was so beautiful it took his breath, it made him dizzy with need for her. He closed his eyes and let the aroma fill him completely, let the smell of home engulf him. Smiling again, he kicked the door closed behind him.

The apartment was dim, a single lamp in the corner of the living room was the only light. He knew that she was home. He had seen her car parked outside. He could feel her presence near, but with a quick glance over the room, she was no where in sight. Dropping his briefcase and coat by the door, he walked into the kitchen. A fresh pot of chicken noodle soup was simmering on the stove. He picked up the ladle and dipped out a spoonful. He let the warm liquid slide down his throat with a content sigh. Life was definitely good.

He walked silently through the apartment into the bedroom that was also empty. Smiling again he knew there was only one place that she would be after a stressful week. He slipped the dress shirt off his shoulders and kicked his shoes under the bed. Pausing for a moment at the bathroom door, he pushed it open to find her buried to her neck in a bathtub full of bubbles. The soft candle light dancing on her skin and her head was leaned back on the rim. From her slow breaths and relaxed pose he knew that she had fallen asleep.

His smile grew as he knelt down beside the tub, reaching over he brushed her bangs from her face. Cupping her check in his palm he leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers.

"Mmmm." She moaned.

"Hey baby, you fell asleep." He whispered, leaning over to brush his lips across her face. He couldn't leave her alone. He loved being able to touch her, to worship her. He loved the privilege of admiring her beauty without any reservations. Love being able to brush his lips against hers whenever he wanted. Love the freedom to love her openly.

A small smile tugged the corners of her lips and she pressed her lips to his blindly, still keeping her eyes closed.

He ducked his hand in the cooling bath water, splashing her gently. "The water's getting cold, Mac, come out and play."

Her eyes popped open and she snorted. "You always want to play, Harm."

"Can you blame me, beautiful?" His voice was low and husky.

She lifted her hand out of the water and hooked it behind his head and pulled him to her. Their lips brushing against each others in a perfected caress. Teasing and nipping until they broke away for air. She leaned back from him and looked up in his eyes. "How was your 'date' flyboy?"

He laughed out loud, "You are horrible Marine." At her teasing smile he continued. "You already know damn well that I didn't go out with Inez and after the look she had on her face when I asked if you would come along, I doubt I ever see her again."

She frowned, though her eyes shined up at him. "Sorry to mess up your social calendar, Squid."

"There is only one person I want to socialize with, Mac." He leaned over and nipped at her neck, electing a small yelp from her lips. Kissing his way up to her ear, he took her earlobe in his mouth and traced the shell with his tongue. "I only want you."

She smiled into his neck, tracing her lips over his skin and idly playing with his hair between her fingers. "Thought you liked the blonde types."

"I was through with the blonde types years ago, baby. I decided I wanted to have real conversations with the person I am with and most importantly there was this sexy, brunette, Marine lawyer that has had me wrapped around her little finger for years. She is the only girl for me."

"You say such kind words, counselor… Will I ever get to meet this woman that captured your heart?" She moved her lips to his, nibbling on his lower lip.

"Mmmm, maybe." He pressed his lips hard against hers. Moaning under her ministrations. He was once again amazed at how quickly that she was able to completely steal his control. How willing he was to finally give up his lifeline to her. She held his heart so completely in her hands and he never wanted to be without her again. "God I love you." He whispered into her mouth.

Leaning over he slid his arms around her and lifted her out of the water. Pulling her body to his bare chest, his lips never breaking apart from hers. She reached out and grasped a towel from the counter and haphazardly dried herself off as best as she could in his arms and with her lips connected to his. Smiling she pulled back gently. "I love you too, flyboy, so very much."

Grinning devilishly he met her eyes, "Lets see if I can get you to fall naked into my bed, Marine."

She laughed softly against his lips remembering the comment he was referring to. "Hate to break it to you. But this is my bed, Harm." She told him as he dumped her in the center of the soft mattress.

"Sarah MacKenzie!" he exclaimed and then broke into a roaring laugh. He leaned down and nuzzled her neck softly. "Why don't you smile for me and see if I fall naked into your bed."

She pulled him down beside her and kissed him soundly. "You would fall naked into my bed regardless. Don't think I don't know you."

Yes, life was definitely good.


End file.
